New kid
by SAB4ever
Summary: With Brandon's hand, Mariana's dance team, Jesus' "girlfriends", Connor's dad thinking I'm gay, and Sophia how do they expect me to be happy. And the worst part is Baylor(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is current but in my fanfic Lena is not prego..**

* * *

**Jude POV:**

I often felt neglected and ignored because of all the other Foster kids. With Brandon's hand, Mariana's dance team, Jesus' "girlfriends", Connor's dad thinking I'm gay, and most of all Sophia. Why did Callie have to have a new sister? Was she ever going to ditch for her? Why was everything so chaotic? I thought to my self as tears trickled down my face. "Kitchen everybody" Lena yelled from the stairs. "Where is Mariana" Stef shouted with anger. I could tell there was either good news or bad news. That's the only reason we would all be in a room together for this long. "I'm coming.. Calm yourself," Mariana said sarcastically. " Ok everybody listen up. We have good news! Lena got called yesterday about adopting another foster. It's a boy around Jude's age his name is Baylor(OC) and you will love him!" Stef said as I ran out of the kitchen into the backyard. I saw Callie following me and she sat across from me. "Jude what's wrong" she looked worried so I just told her. "Callie, I don't... I don't like living here. Lena and Stef are so consumed with Brandon and Mariana and Jesus and You and now this Baylor kid. How do they expect me to be happy?" Callie grabbed my hand and said "Everything will be okay." I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Lena, she probably wanted us to get in the car. So I got up and headed toward the car. "Ok everybody listen up Stef doesn't know it yet but if Baylor comes to live with us... His brother has to also" Why another kid? They don't even pay attention to the 5 they have. "What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" Mariana asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh. "Mariana his name is Ryland(OC), he's 13, he's Baylor's fraternal twin, and i'm not answering the last question." Lena said as she chuckled. I exited the car as saw Connor at my locker. "Hey Jude" he said quietly as I heard The Beatles song in my head. "Connor if this is about your dad," I said equally as quiet but he cut me off and said "Lena told me about Baylor and Ryland. She said I was welcome over anytime. So I told my dad that I don't care what he said... I told I was coming over to your house tomorrow whether he like it or not," Connor said with a sly grin. I was in shock, I couldn't believe he did that! "Connor! I cant believe you told him that. What did he say?" I said eager to hear the response. "Long story short I'm coming over tomorrow. And Jude even if you were gay I would still love you." Connor said as he patted my shoulder and we headed of to class. Even if I couldn't admit it, Honestly I was most likely gay. But who cares? Obviously not Connor. We sat down at our desks and there was a note on mine from Sadie(OC) The note said:

_Hey Jude, would you go to the movies with me this Saturday?_

I looked at Sadie and smiled. Connor was going to the movies with someone this Saturday so maybe it was a double date.

* * *

**Okay so I've decided to quit Fanfiction. I'm not getting reviews so that must mean nobody are reading my stories. I might finish this story though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Connor's POV:**

I wasn't sure if Jude was still my friend, but I was going to do everything in my power to make him feel like I'm still his. I walked up to his front door and Lena answer "Hey Connor Jude's in Callie's room with Ryland and Baylor." I smiled at her and responded "Thank you for having me." She looked at puzzled as I walked up stairs. "Connor! This is Ryland and Baylor." Jude said with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey I'm Connor," I said while setting my bag on the ground. I studied the boys. Ryland had blonde surfer hair with green eyes and Baylor had magnificent blue eyes and brown hair. "So.. Ryland brought Black OPS. 2. Do you have an x-box?" Baylor said while opening his bag and grabbing it. I soon as me and Jude saw it we ran down stairs. I leaped toward the x-box and turned it on. We played x-box all night and got in trouble the next day.

**Jude POV:**

Ryland and Baylor were awesome. Maybe adopting then wasn't a bad idea. "How far is the beach," Ryland said in a horrible morning voice. "Not that far," I said quickly. "Can we go?" Baylor asked curiously. "Moms.. Can we go to the beach?'' I screamed. "Yes let me give you a ride." She shouted as we heard the keys jingling. We all ran upstairs and put on our bathing-suit and for the next 5 hours we were at the beach. Ryland had his older friend pick us up and we listened to Maroon 5 till we got to a gas station. Ryland's friend went in and came out with 5 beers and handed us each one. Connor looked at me puzzled a said "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I opened the beer and took a big gulp hoping he got the memo. This was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted but I had to act cool in order for them to respect me and I needed all the friends I could get. After all my Moms were so invested in making sure everyone else was alright they didn't have time for me so maybe I needed to stand out. Baylor pulled weed out of his pocket and handed it to Jude. "I don't know.. Is it safe?" I said curiously. "Of course it is. Are you scared?" Ryland said giggling. "No way... I'm not a baby." I grabbed the joint and lit it.

* * *

I sat on the bench while everyone was inside eating. What had I done? I was never the kid the kid who cracked under peer-pressure just to make someone I didn't even know like me. Connor probably didn't like me after what I did. Hell if the situation was in reverse I wouldn't have been so fond of him. "Jude, C'mon you have to eat." Connor said with his hand on my shoulder. "Look I wont tell anyone what happened. I wouldn't put you through that. Jude... I... I... I love you." He said with his adorable smile "To tell you the truth.. My dad didn't think you were gay I was just afraid of you finding out I was gay'' He said as he bent down and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Whooo! sorry for the short chapter. I think I still wanna quit fanfiction. Idk Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Connor POV:**

"Why are you so afraid of letting the word know what makes you special?" Jude said curiously

"I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think they'd understand." I said with a small smile hardly showing.

"Then no

body has to know it's just between us," Jude said with the most illuminating smile. His smile could light up a whole world of darkness. " Everything will be okay." Jude said again with a hopeful smile. He was perfect. If the world was crashing down he would smile and say everything will be okay. He was very introverted. It was like he didn't open up to anyone except me. He got up and pecked me on the cheek and I was worried when I saw a car pull-up. My dad worked at an auto body shop so he was always driving a different car. But then I saw some people from Brandon's band. So all the weight lifted of my shoulders.

* * *

The next day at school Jude sat at a full table next to all the girls over sitting with me. Was he mad at me? After all we just shared our first kiss yesterday. I walked up to Jude and said "Umm.. Why don't you come sit with me?" He looked at me puzzled. He must be really mad. "Connor, quiet down. I'm trying to make things seem normal." He said smiling. I walked away pissed. We were best friends before and no one ever came to the conclusion that we were together. I just needed to cool off so I sat at popular table next to some kids that thought they needed my validation to be considered "cool". What's with these kids my age so invested in what other people think about them. Like honestly does it matter. Maybe that was why I was "Cool" because I didn't give a shit of what they thought about me. It's just me and Jude against the world. I liked that idea. I always like Jude someway but it was yesterday while my brother was on a binge of just listening to "The Beatle"s and "Hey Jude" came one and I just sat and thought of him. I always wondered if Jude though about me. I saw him coming out of class and approached him.

**Jude POV:**

Didn't Connor understand what keeping it on the down low meant? "Hey." I said with my goofy smile. He walked closer to me and kissed me in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell Connor?" I shouted and I ran to my next class.

**40 min later**

I picked up my phone put my locker and had 5 messages from Connor and 1 from Ryland. I clicked Connors name and scrolled through the messages he said stuff like {Why did you leave?} or {Jude come one please answer} or {I shouldn't have kissed you}. I quickly messaged him back {I don't have a problem that you kissed me but we promised it was just between us and you ruined. You have no idea who saw us.} I put my phone is my bag and headed to Lena's office. I felt a few buzzes witch meant Connor texted me back. I looked at my phone and saw everything he wrote { Jude, I like you but I can't keep this a secret, Why do you wanna hide what makes you special from the world? I understand if your uncomfortable with your sexual orientation but I'm not anymore. Bye Jude.} I read it quick as tears streamed out of my hazel eyes.


End file.
